


Like the Humans Do

by apollosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, like a lot of possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/pseuds/apollosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises Sam by actually wanting to take him out like normal people. It doesn't necessarily go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Humans Do

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for a [friendo](http://wincestion.tumblr.com/) who wanted angel bros to go on a date like normal humans. check out the [inspo art](http://wincestion.tumblr.com/post/116064139568/in-response-to-cowboyackles-amazing-bloody-fic)!

Sam’s bistre wings flutter restlessly as he drinks a cloaking potion with Dean monitoring him as he does it. “I told you to be ready by the time I got home, Sam.” Dean tisks, arms crossed and free fingers drumming away. He had come home dressed in a suit with a bouquet of roses in hand. His beautiful speckled, fallow colored wings gone except for a faint shimmer, signaling that the potion was wearing off. “Keep your mouth open like that and it’ll attract flies, y’know.”

Sam’s mouth snapped shut and straightened his posture, wiping a small amount of drool away. “Flowers? Why’d you buy me flowers?” He’s allowed to admire his brother, but he refuses to talk about this actions of a horny teenager.

“Isn’t this how the humans do it? I mean c’mon Sammy, you’ve seen all the girly films, right?”

“Says the one who watches soap operas when he thinks no one is around to hear. Don’t be a dick.”

“ _Touché_ ,” Dean laughs, wings shaking out and no longer masked. “Do we have any more of those potions?”

Sam nods as he fiddles with the suit Dean left for him on the bed. It’s a shame they have to hide their wings in public. Dean’s wings are gorgeous in any natural light, but the first time Sam voiced this observation he was teased for a week. “Wouldn’t you rather just go to our usual place by that waterfall?”

Dean bites at the inside of his cheek, “No, but as appealing as that is, we have yet to actually go on a date like normal humans. We should try it.” His right wing nudges Sam teasingly. “I got this. Now you have ten minutes to get ready and meet me in the car.”

When Dean closes the door behind him, Sam quickly shucks off his clothes.

He makes it to the Impala with two minutes to spare.

**  
**

Sam’s surprised when Dean brings them to the Melting Pot because it’s not usually their style (also expensive but they’re angels so it’s not that big of a deal). He wonders if Dean dipped into their savings.

“You ready?” Dean asks with a mischievous smirk.

“Yeah, ready to see you stuff your face.”

Dean feigns hurt by setting a hand over his heart. “It’s rude to talk about someone’s eating habits, Sammy. I thought I raised you better.”

Sam snorts and halfheartedly shoves his brother. “Shut up, I  _hate_ you.”

“Lying is a sin,” his brother singsongs.

**  
**

The beginning of their meal started well until the waitress increased her level flirting from annoying to eagerly pathetic.

The last straw was when she “accidentally” knocked over Dean’s water and cleaned it up, bent forward so much that Sam’s shocked her boobs stayed in her shirt. Shouldn’t a formal restaurant have dress code?

“Oh, I am so sorry again for the mess! I will grab you another water and see about making your dinner free for the troubles I’ve caused,” _Olivia_  says so hurriedly that it makes her breast jiggle with her frantic hand gesturing. A quick look at Dean confirms that he’s watching them. He feels warmth radiate from where his wings are supposed to be. If Sam doesn’t control his anger, the spell will break.

“Thank you, that’s very nice of you, Olivia. Are you sure that will not dock your pay? I’m sure a fine woman like yourself works hard for a living.” Dean grins, flashing the look that always gets him into someone’s pants.

The waitress blushes and shakes her head. “No sir, I have you two covered. It was my fault anyhow. And I know this is unprofessional but I’m going to give you my number. I’m sure your business partner wouldn’t mi━”

Suddenly there’s glass shattering from the windows in their vicinity, and Sam realizes it is because of  _him_. He’s so angry he had broken the glass. Not to mention his wings are free and he’s  _floating_. People are yelling and cameras are flashing, but Sam doesn’t care the slightest bit as he hauls Dean by the collar of his suit and up into a possessive kiss. That’ll show her.

Sam makes an escape out through the big window next to their booth with Dean clutching him desperately since he can’t exactly fly at the moment.

Sam doesn’t stop gaining altitude until he reaches the tallest building he could find and places Dean back onto his feet.

“What the living hell was that, Sam!” Dean shouts over the wind. “You can’t just go and do shit like that in public!”

Sam’s wing flap faster in a quick succession before returning to their idle speed. “You’re  _mine_ , Dean. You just let her hit on you like that in front of me. You even ogled her, practically  _drooling_.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you. We mate for life,  _remember_? Do you think I mated you for the guarantee of sex? No, idiot, just because I don’t always say it, I love _you_. That was what tonight was about! I knew what she was doing, but I was only being nice so we didn’t cause a bigger scene than necessary. And it’s kind of hard ignoring breasts when they are bouncing right in front of you like they were.”

Sam tracks Dean’s face for any trace of a lie. He finds none. Dropping his wings, he lands on his feet and brings his brother into a hug. Of course the wings follow the motion, blocking the cold air from them. “I’m sorry I doubted you. She was just so infuriating and when you didn’t say anything. I━”

Dean stops him with a gentle kiss. “I felt your anger Sam. You just didn’t pay attention to me yelling at you that it was okay. You shouldn’t apologize.  _I_  should. I didn’t try hard enough to reach you.”

“Can we be fine again?” Sam whispers, a hand finding its way under Dean’s suit and to the middle of his brother’s back.

“ _We_  have always been fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> just something quick and fun, but i've still been in a slump.... and greatly discouraged.  
> Edit: fixed all the mistakes. jesus i hate myself.


End file.
